The Ice Princess
by Miko Gurl
Summary: Kagome was once a caring princess til she was brokenhearted when her soon to be husband left her. She became lonely and mean. Inuyasha hears about this and has come to melt her heart.Can he do it? RR
1. Default Chapter

**The Ice Princess**

Chapter 1

**Prince Kouga & Princess Kagome**

It was a peaceful morning in the Sakura Kingdom. As usual Princess Kagome made her routine rounds around the kingdom saying morning to all. She was happy and cheerful

and everyone loved her for it.

'Good morning mother and Inutashio-san when she saw them' said Kagome.

'Good morning Kagome dear' said Lady Higurashi.

'Good morning to you too' said Inutashio.

'Lovely day isn't it' said Kagome happily.

'It really is' said her mother.

'How are you and Kouga doing' said Inutashio?

'Great which reminds me I have to wake him up' said Kagome.

'Goodbye mother' and Inutashio-San.

'Goodbye Kagome they both' said as they watch her run off.

Kagome ran to the castle saying good morning to all.

'Good morning Rin' as she passed her

'Morning Kagome.'

'Good Morning Sango and Miroku' as she passed the couple.

'Pervert keep your hands to yourself' she said.

'My dear Sango I can't keep myself from touching your beautiful body'.

'Morning Kagome they said together' and continued arguing.

'Good morning Kaede' said Kagome passing her.

'Morning Kagome.'

'Good morning Ayame' said Kagome stopping to say hi to her servant.

'Good morning Lady Kagome do you need anything' she smiled.

'No thank you I'm just gonna wake up my Kouga' she smiled entering the room.

'Ok let me no if you need anything.'

'I will' and she walked up to the sleepy Kouga.

'Morning kouga dear' as she sat next to him.

'Hmmm morning Kagome' as he said sleepy getting up and kissed her on the cheek.

'What's for today' he said rubbing his eyes.

'Today we're gonna go for a walk we need to discuss where we're gonna have the wedding' she smiled happily.

'Oh ok' he yawned and he got up.

He got took a shower then got changed and headed down where Kagome was waiting for him. So as they head outside they walked silently not knowing what to say.

'Umm….so the wedding is gonna be held at my castle or yours' trying to make a conversation.

'I guess mine' said Kouga as walked.

'So umm…what do you want to do today' she said smiling.

'Nothing I guess' said Kouga bored.

'How about we do something together' she said still smiling.

'Whatever' said Kouga finding the ground interesting?

'How about we go shopping?'

'Nah' he said.

'Ok then go out to eat' she said.

'Not hungry' he said.

'Ok then how about we go to the village to see what everyone is doing' she said getting annoyed.

'Nah I don't feel like walking' he said still looking at his feet.

'BUT we're walking right now' her smile disappearing.

'Whatever.'

'Argh… how about I go jump off a cliff and you watch would you like that' she said getting angry that he keeps rejecting her ideas.

'Eh' he said still walking.

'WHAT! 'You want me to jump off a cliff' she screamed.

'Whatever you like dear.'

'Kouga are you even listening to me!' Kagome she ran and screamed in his ear.

'AHH! What did you do that' he shouted.

'I want to spend time wit my future husband and you're not even listening to me.'

'Well I don't feel like doing those stuff' he mumbled.

'Then what do you want to do' she lowered the tone in her voice.

'I want to do something fun and exciting' said Kouga looking at a bee fly over a flower.

'AND MY IDEAS ARENT FUN!' She exclaimed

'No not really' said Kouga still bored.

'So you're saying I'm boring' Kagome screamed.

'No dear it's just your just not the fun type' he explained.

'IT'S THE SAME THING!'

'Oh'

'We are supposed to get married in a couple of days and you're making all 3 years we have been together having a great time go down the drain' she shouted.

'Well maybe I don't want to get married' said Kouga now looking at her.

'WHATTT!' Kagome shrieked.

Kouga had to cover his ears from that.

'**Kouga we have been together for 3 years and we are getting married in a couple of day and you're telling me this now' **Kagome screaming her head off.

'Yea I guess'.

Kagome slapped Kouga in the face and stormed off. Kouga held his hand to the part of his face that is red trying to sink everything that just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Runaway Couple**

Kagome ran to the castle in tears. Everyone in the castle wondered why she was not happy like everyday. Sango went to Kagome's room to see what happened.

'Kagome what happened' she said curious.

'Kouga is what'…..'H-he is bored of me' she cried even more just the thought of it.

'What do you mean' she said confused.

'I was walking with and I wanted to spend time wit him but he just said I was boring and he doesn't want me anymore' she bawled.

'There, there Kagome he didn't mean it, come on stop crying. Is that what a future queen would do?'

'N-no' she sniffed finally stopped crying and cheered up a bit.

'Its ok Kagome he didn't mean it by tomorrow you'll forget all this ever happened' said Sango.

(sniff) 'thanks Sango' and she hugged her friend.

The next day Kagome woke up.

'Kouga I just wanted to say'….'huh' she saw a letter by her bed.

She picked it up and opened it. She read it and felt tears forming in her eyes. The next thing anyone knew there was a scream.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!' Shouted Kagome.

Everyone heard Kagome's voice and ran to see if she was ok. Indeed she was ok but she was bawling.

Sango, Rin, Miroku, Souta and her mom ran to her.

'Kagome are you ok' said her mom?

'What's wrong' said Sango?

'Where's Kouga' said Rin?

She didn't say anything she just held the letter to them as she cried. Sango took the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sorry to say that I'm leaving you. You're great and all but I don't think this gonna work out. It's been a great 3 years wit you and I hope you can find someone else. I'm sure you can you're a great and kind girl. But you're just not my type. I have found a new love and she has brought me joy. And I'm sure you'll find yours. Love you lots and I'll miss you. _

_Kouga and Ayame _

'OMG Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't no he would do such a thing' said Sango putting down the letter.

'Yeah not to mention wit the servant' Miroku blurted out.

Kagome bawled even louder.

Sango and Rin hit him in the head. 'You're not helping' she screamed at Miroku.

'Sorry' said Miroku rubbing the bumps.

'N-n-no don't apologize Miroku it's not your fault, IT"S MINE!' She cried

'No dear it's not' said her mother holding her daughter.

'It is' she cried 'if it wasn't for me and my boring ways Kouga wouldn't have left me.'

'No way Kagome it's not your fault it's that JERK Kouga' said Rin.

'If it's anyone's fault it's his for leaving such a beautiful lady' said Miroku.

'Aww Miroku that's the nicest thing you ever' said complimented Sango.

'Really'… he grinned sliding his way toward Sango and reaching out for her butt.

'Yea only when you're not acting pervert' said Sango pounding him on the head.

Kagome giggled.

'So are ok' said Sango?

'Yea I guess my crying isn't gonna help him get back' Kagome said.

'Yea just forget that jerk' said Rin.

'Besides even if he doesn't love you, you will always have a family and friends that will' said Souta reaching out to his sister.

'Thanks Souta' said Kagome hugging her brother.

'You guys too' as she hugged her mom and her friends.

But soon it broke up since Miroku touched the girls (except Lady Higurashi) in the butt.

All the girls pounded him in the head. Kagome was happy to have a loving family but vowed that she was never to get married ever again. _I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want my family and friends to feel bad and worried like that ever again. I vow I never get married wit any man as long as I live. I don't care if that means lonely days in her castle til she was old or that she wont inherit the throne. _

As she thought of this she was watched as the family and friends go back to the things they were doing. Rin, Sango, and Miroku turned to face Kagome.

'Are you sure you're alright' said Rin.

'Cause if you us we'll stay here wit you' said Sango.

'Yeah real close' grinned Miroku.

Kagome threw a pillow at him and giggled.

'Oww' that hurt he whined.

'Not as much as this' said Sango punching him while Rin closed the door.

Nobody expected that was the last time Kagome was gonna fall in love or that she ever gonna laugh and smile ever again.

So what do you think about that chapter guys? You no the drill RR me and let me no if there's anyway I can make it better. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Presenting the Ice Princess**

It has been 2 weeks and since Kagome's breakup. She has been mean and grumpy since. Kagome woke up and took a shower. She put on fresh clothes and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast.

'Hey Kagome' said unison Rin and Sango together trying to act happy.

'Eh guys' she said gloomy and poured some milk on her cereal.

The girls looked at her sad thinking she still not over it. So they didn't bother to make a conversation with her. They just sat there eating their cereal.

'Hello lovely ladies' said Miroku as he entered the room.

'Hey miroku' Rin and Sango unison.

'Hello to you sleepy head' Miroku address to Kagome though she wasn't listening.

'Hello?' Said Miroku looking at her.

'Huh? Oh hi' said Kagome looking at Miroku and then her cereal like it lost its taste.

'I no what will make you happy' said miroku walking to Rin and Sango and groping their butts.

'MIROKU!' They both said slamming their feet onto his stomach.

'Wasn't that funny' said Miroku to Kagome.

'Eh whatever' said Kagome getting up from her seat.

They looked at her not believing that didn't work.Miroku got up and ran to Kagome. (bad idea)

'Miroku NOOO' the girls said. But it was too late.

Miroku groped Kagome's butt. Kagome twirled around grabbed Miroku's arm then twisted it and let go making him fly.

Kagome walked out the room leaving Miroku on the floor.

'Oww that really hurt' said Miroku not kidding.

'We tried to stop you' said Rin.

'Plus you should have seen that coming and be used of that by now.'

'You know she's still hurt you idiot' said Sango trying to twist the arm back.

'My bad for trying to get her to feel better' said Miroku.

'Well touching her when she's pissed off is a stupid way to make her feel better' said Rin.

'Hmm maybe he's on to something' said Sango.

'Huh?' Said Miroku.

'Well I'm not saying his way was the way to make her feel better but maybe we can do something to make her feel better'

'Yea maybe' said Rin.

'I got an idea I know a couple of guys that are single' said Sango grinning.

'Umm…Sango I don't think that's a good idea' said Miroku.

'Why?'

'Well she's getting over someone she has been wit for 3 years that has left her for a servant and I don't think it's ok to interfere by hooking her up wit another guy' said Miroku.

'For the first time in his life he has a point' said Rin.

Miroku grinned.

'But I know some guys who won't leave her, plus they will get her to forget Kouga' said Sango sadly her friends are rejecting her idea.

'But I wouldn't like it if you hooked me up wit someone after I was getting over someone I loved for 3 years' said Rin.

'Who asked you and we're talking about Kagome here.'

Rin made glared at Sango.

'So you want her to live her life lonely in this castle' said Sango.

'No' sighed Rin.

'I care for Kagome and I think this is best for her after all I AM her best friend said San.

'But we care for her too' Rin protest.

'And we're her best friends too' said Miroku.

'So as friends you want her to live lonely' said Sango?

'No' they said.

'Fine, well help' said Miroku and Rin giving up.

'Great I'll call some guys up.'

RINNGING.

The doorbell has ringed. ( I know castles don't have doorbells but how do you know if your guest has arrived, so my castle has a bell)

Kagome's servant answered the bell, and another went to get Kagome. Meanwhile Kagome was drawing the sunset when she was disturb.

'Excuse me Lady Kagome you have a guest' said her servant.

'Huh'? 'Im not expecting any one'.

'They'll be waiting in the hall for you my Lady'

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to see who it is she thought mentally_.

'Thank you' and she went downstairs.

She saw 2 guys waiting there.

'You must be Lady Kagome' said a guy.

'Sango said that you were pretty and indeed you are' said a furry kinshio. ( sorry if i misspelled words)

_So Sango is behind this! Sango you're gonna get it she thought. '_Umm who are you?

'Oh I'm sorry your highness I'm sorry I'm Prince Hojo.'

'And I'm Prince Shippo' said the little guy.

'And why are you here' she questioned.

'Why we're here to take you out in a date' said Hojo.

'Wh-what?' she said.

'A date' repeated Shippo. 'You know we take you out somewhere.'

'I know what a date is' Kagome said getting annoyed.

'So let's go my fair Lady' said Prince Hojo holding out a hand for her.

'Im not going out on a date and I wont because incase Sango didn't tell you I'm never going out again.' 'But how can she when she was busy SETTING ME UP IN A BLIND DATE WHEN I'M GETTING OVER A BREAKUP! '

The men were so scare they ran out the door.

She stormed out the room outraged that her best friend would do such a thing. From all people she at least expected her **BEST FRIEND **I thought she would understand my situation. She found her friends chatting in the kitchen.

'SANGGGGGGGGGGGOoooooo you are so dead!' Kagome screamed.

Sango heard Kagome and she knew she wasn't happy so she hid behind Miroku. While Rin hid behind a chair.

'Why Sango if you were that scared I would have done this sooner' grinned Miroku.

'Shut up and hide me pervert.'

'Where is she' Kagome yelled.

'Right here' said Miroku grinning.

'Stupid pervert!' Said Sango.

Kagome was so mad she pushed Miroku out the way that he flew and hit the stone wall knocking him out.

'Sango! How could you!' Of all people my best friend I thought you would understand what I'm going through!' Said outraged Kagome.

'Explain yourself' said Kagome.

'I wa-was worried about you after what happened wit you and Kouga so I thought if I got you another guy you would forget about him.' 'That way you wouldn't live a life alone. 'So I got Miroku and Rin to help me.' 'Please don't hurt me.'

'WHATTTTTTT Miroku and Rin are in this!' She sent a death glare to Rin and then to Sango. (miroku was still out)

'Oo you didn't know about that heehee', sorry squeaked Sango.

'Sango I no you're trying to help but this isn't helping me' said Kagome lowering her voice.

'I told you' said Rin.

'Shut up' said Sango.

'Sango I was trying to forget it and I know you were doing that but I vowed to myself that I wouldn't go out again so I wont get hurt again or have you guys do these kinds of things' sighed Kagome.

'I guess I messed that up' Sango mumbled.

'No you didn't, you were just helping out because you was worried and I can't blame you for that.' 'This is why I don't want to date because it just hurts me and gets everyone worked up'

Kagome sighed and walked away.

Leaving Sango and Rin unharmed. Can't say the same to Miroku, poor Miroku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The letters**

It has been 4 weeks since the breakup and everything in the Sakura Kingdom was gloomy since the princess hasn't smiled or laughed in a long time. Kagome went for a walk for awhile but when she came back she saw a letter on her door. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her so she opened it and read it. When she finished reading it she became afraid and ran inside and locked the doors.

'Hey Kagome what's up' said Sango.

'LEAVE ME ALONE' said Kagome frightened.

'Huh' said Sango.

'Oh its you, Sorry Sango' Kagome calmed down.

'Kagome are you feeling ok' said Sango putting her hand to her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

'Im fine, just peachy' said Kagome meekly pushing Sango's hand away.

'Are you sure'?

'YES!' She said and ran up the before Sango could ask her anymore questions.

Each day when Kagome walked around the castle she found more letters that was addressed to her. She became more protective and insecure around people even her friends. She didn't bother going outside anymore.

'Have you noticed Kagome has been acting strange lately' asked Sango.

'Yup' miroku and Rin unison.

'Anyone have a clue' said Rin.

'Nope they responded.'

'She's keeping something from us' said Miroku.

'No really' Rin said sarcastically.

'Hmm lets think she started acting strange since a couple days ago when she came inside the castle' said Sango.

'Ok that's a start' said Rin.

'Then she seemed uptight when she told me to leave her alone and I swear that I saw something in her hand' said Sango thinking back.

'Ok then that might answer why she's acting so strange' said Rin.

'Let's go up to her room and see if we can find any clues' said Miroku.

They agreed and went up to her room. They checked if Kagome wasn't in her room before going inside. They looked around searching for evidence.

'MIROKU I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD HIDE IT IN HER DRAWER Sango yelled.

'She could have said Miroku smiled feeling around inside the drawer.

I DOUBT IT WOULD BE IN HER BRA AND UNDERWEAR DRAWER! she screamed.

'You got a point' said Miroku closing the drawer and continued to search.

'Hey guys I think I found something' said Rin as she pointed to a trash full of letters.

They picked up a letter and it said…

_Dear Princess of Sakura,_

_I advice you to listen to follow my pervious letters before I have to take matters onto my own hands. I assure you I want be this nice again do as I say and leave or I'll find you. And when I do I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. I'll make it nice and slow to see you DIE faster!_

_Signed Anonymous _

Omg said Sango.

They picked up more letters.

_Leave here or you'll die young princess. Signed anonymous_

Another said.

_LEAVE HERE! Never Return!_

_I'll kill you slowly and I'll make sure no hears you scream!_

_Leave now and I'll spare your life._

'Hmm that doesn't seem too bad' said Miroku.

_P.S. NOT!_

'Never mind' when he read the P.S.

'No wonder she's so uptight and scared' said Sango

'I hope Kagome is alright' said Rin.

'OMG KAGOME where is she' said Sango.

'We have to tell her mom and find her they panicked.

The friends ran out of her room and crashed into someone.

'Oww they all said.

'Oww guys watch where you're going' said Kagome.

'OMG Kagome you're alright as Sango' hugged her.

'Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I but the question is, are you'?.

'Umm no reason, we're fine' she said letting go.

'Why where you guys in my room' said Kagome she said suspiciously

'Umm we were,' 'we were ummm' said Sango trying to think of a lie.

'We were playing Hide and Seek' said Rin.

'Yea that's it what she said we were playing hide and seek and Miroku was it and we hid in there' said Sango recovering for her hesitated answer.

'Aren't you a little too old to play 5 year old games' said Kagome crossing her hands staring at her friends.

'Well we were bored and decided to play', said miroku. 'Plus it's a harmless game that you can never get too old for'.

'Ok then why were you running like you seen a ghost' Kagome asked not believing their excuse.

'Well Miroku groped me and I was gonna kill him and we happened to bump into you' said Sango faked smiled.

'Whatever' said Kagome and walked into her room.

The friends ran off to tell her mother when Kagome screamed 'YOU LITTLE SPYING LIARS' and ran after them. The 3 ran as fast as they can and dared not look back. Miroku slipped and fell on the floor.

'MMIROKU' screamed Sango when she saw him fall and she stopped dead in her tracks.

'GO I'll be alright' screamed Miroku. _I hope. _

Sango saw Kagome coming and she ran off. Miroku screamed in pain when Kagome beat the crap out off him. When he was unconscious she ran after the other 2. When the 2 girls reached Lady Higurashi's throne they bust open the door and huffed saying Your majesty we need to talk to you it's urgent.

By the time Kagome reached the throne, her mother had place down the letters the 2 girls had shown her. Lady Higurashi looked at her daughter in shock.

'Kagome how long many of these letters did you get' said her mother worried.

She huffed trying to catch her breath and then glared at her so called tattletale friends.

'Answer me!'

'A lot' Sango answered for Kagome.

Kagome stared at her friend.

'I'll be quiet' she said quietly.

'And you didn't tell me this why' Lady Higurashi said not pleased at her daughters actions.

'I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this' she cried. 'I didn't want you to worry.'

'Kagome I'm worried because someone is out there to kill you and you're here not telling me not to mention defenseless.'

Kagome didn't respond she just looked at her feet that were red and burning from all that running.

'Kagome what if he or she got a hold of you and I didn't no where you were!' Her mother cried out.

'Sorry' she muttered.

Her mother sighed 'Kagome I can't have you going out there and if you for some reason do go out at least have someone there to chaperon you.'

'Bu-But mother.'

'No buts I will find you the best bodyguard there is and make sure your safe now go' her mother ordered.

Kagome left wit her friends following her.

'We're sorry Kagome' as they walked back wit her.

'Its ok I understand' she sighed.

They walked back to their rooms silent passing by the unconscious Miroku


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Prince Inuyasha **

Prince Inuyasha was out in the field with his samurai trainer practicing. Sesshoumaru walked to field and watched his brother cut down stuffed up dummies in the stomach.

'Ok inuyasha that's it for today' his trainer said gathering the ripped up dummies.

'Not bad' said Sesshoumaru clapping to his brothers improvements.

'Hmph that was nothing' he sneered.

'Your speed and agility has improves though' Sesshoumaru complimented.

'Ok what are you getting at' Inuyasha glared at his brother. _He's acting too nice._

'Why, what do you mean my dear little brother' said Sessh wit puzzled look on his face.

'Cut the crap Sesshoumaru and get to the point Inuyasha said getting annoyed at Sesshoumaru's fake attitude.

' Hmph you no me too well' said Sesshoumaru getting serious now. 'Father has assigned you a job' he said turning around and walking back to the castle.

'What kind of job' inuyasha asked curious.

'Oh something about guarding a princess' he yelled and he ran quickly to the castle.

Inuyasha Screamed WHAT! SESSHOUMARU GET BACK HERE!

But Sesshoumaru left before he could get an answer. Inuyasha was so mad he cut another dummy in half with his sword.  
It took 5 minutes for Inuyasha to get back to the castle since he was so pissed off and had to talk to his father right now. He ran down the hall and pushed the door down that lead into the inside of his father's throne room.

'**FATHER what is this wit me having to baby-sit some bitch'** he yelled.

'Ahh so I see Sesshoumaru has told you' he said happily.

'ANSWER ME' he screamed some more.

'Inuyasha calm down and have a seat' his father commanded.

Inuyasha did as he was told and sat on a chair and sat wit his arms crossed.

'Now as you have heard I have assigned you a job to bodyguard a princess.'

'WHAT! I WAS TOLD TO GUARD NOT PLAY DRESS UP WIT A PRINCESS!'

'Let me finish' he said annoyed.

Inuyasha sat quietly letting him continue.

'Well my dear friend's daughter has been sent threatening letters and she is need of a bodyguard.'

'So why do I have to do it' Inuyasha getting mad he has to baby-sit a bitch.

'Well you have been training to be a samurai am I correct and if I correctly understand samurai's are trained to defend people' said his father.

Inuyasha growled he knew his father was right.

'But I'm TRAINING to be a samurai he protested.'

'Yes but I was told from your brother that you're training has improved.'

'And besides this princess is free to be wed such as yourself' his father chuckled at the thought.

'OH NO it's enough I have to defend her but to marry her that is asking too much' Inuyasha roared.

'Ok if you say so son just make sure she is protected because if she isn't' he chuckled.

'You're never gonna do anything that has to do wit samurai again'

'WHAATTT! Your gonna do that just because of princess' he said outraged.

'Hmph this girl is too special Inuyasha and a rare one too' said Inutashio

'And how's that so father' he questioned still upset.

'Oh you'll find out when you get to know her' he chuckled and gently pushed Inuyasha out the door.

'By the way you'll be going there today as soon as possible' his father said lastly slamming the door in Inuyasha's face.

_What does he mean she is a special and rare girl he thought. Ah must be an excuse to make me protect her. I guess it wouldn't hurt to defend her after all I need to test out my training finally making up his mind. _Inuyasha made his way to his room, took a shower and put on fresh clothes. He put his sword in its sheath then put attached to his sash and went out to his horse. He saw Sesshoumaru waiting there by 2 horses.

'What are you doing here' said Inuyasha.

'Why I have to show you where it is after all I have been there and you haven't' he snickered getting on the horse.

'Whatever inuyasha' said as he got up on the second one.

They rode off leaving their dust behind them.

The horses slowed down for a while having the horse walk.

'The girl's name is Lady Kagome' said Sesshoumaru.

'Huh?' said Inuyasha.

'You have to know the girl's name you're defending' his brother sneered.

Inuyasha growled.

It has been a quiet ride to the kingdom. The two brothers spotted the kingdom and had the horse gallop faster to it. When they reached it they got off and they rang the bell. Rin answered the door and she screamed when she saw two guys wit sliver hair she then ran away.

'What's wit her' said Inuyasha to Sessh. But he wasn't listening because he felt his heart stop when he saw her.

Kagome and her mother walked to the door and saw two men still waiting there.

'I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru Rin thought you were the killer' said Kagome she apologized. _Rin never meet Lord Sesshoumaru. Poor girl I'm gonna hve to talk to her thought Kagome._

'Oh it's quite alright Lady Kagome' as she allowed him inside.

_So she's Kagome said Inuyasha looking at the girl wit black raven hair, 5'6, chestnut eyes. She looks cute he thought. _

The 3 sat down and talked.

'Lady Kagome this is my brother Inuyasha she's gonna be your bodyguard' he said.

'Umm hello' she said to Inuyasha.

'Eh' he said.

'Sorry for my brother's attitude he's always like that' Sessh elbowed him for his rude behavior.

Inuyasha growled and rubbed his arm.

'Its ok' she said and got up. 'Nice seeing you again' she said to Sesshoumaru and left.

'I guess I better get going. '

'WHAT your not staying' Inuyasha shouted.

'Of course not I have work to do and so do you so do your thing' said Sesshoumaru getting up and headed out the door. When he got out he saw Rin.

'Hello Rin' he said.

'Oh hello I'm sorry for earlier Kagome told me you are' Rin blushed for her incident earlier.

'It's quite alright' said Sessh.

They two talked for a while.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting there bored and dared not go anywhere fearing he will get lost.

Sango and Miroku entered and were startled by Inuyasha.

'O hello and you are' said Miroku.

'Inuyasha' he muttered.

'O nice to meet you I'm Miroku and this is the lovely Lady Sango.'

Sango blushed.

'I'm Kagome's bodyguard' he growled as if it was something to be ashamed of.

'O we're her best friends' said miroku.

'If you're her bodyguard why aren't you wit her' Sango questioned.

'She left me here and I don't know my way around' he said angry at the thought.

'O we can help you wit that' said Miroku pulling Inuyasha up.

They showed Inuyasha around the castle and they ended up finding Kagome.

'AND WHERE WERE YOU!' She screamed.

'I was left there alone and I don't even no my way around this damn castle' he yelled.

Kagome's cheeks were red from embrassment.

'Sorry' she mumbled.

'Whatever' he said and he continued to follow Miroku and Sango showing him around.

Kagome followed as well.

Well isn't this a fun way to spend an afternoon. Keep RR people


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Getting to Know Each Other**

The next day Kagome woke up and went downstairs. On her way down she passed by Inuyasha's room. She took a peek through the door that was opened slightly. She saw the poor hanyou pooped from all that walking and touring around the castle. Not knowing that he had very good hearing she closed the door and tiptoed downstairs. She sneaked outside to the garden where she breathed deeply into the fresh scent of the morning dew. _i'm free no Inuyasha, no freak after me, just me and my little garden she thought._

'So that you could sneak out wit out anyone wit you huh' said Inuyasha appearing behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped and smacked Inuyasha in the head. _Oh man i jinxed it she thought._

'Oi what was that for wench' he groaned rubbing the bump on his head.

'That was for sneaking up at me and scaring me and this is for calling me wench' Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face.

'Oww' he groaned putting his hand to his cheek 'For a bitch you hit hard' he whined.

'Hmph some bodyguard you are' said Kagome launching another slap but this time Inuyasha caught it.

'You may have gotten me wit those weak slaps but I'm letting you do that again wench' grasping her hand.

'WEAK! by the looks of that red mark of your face and by your whining I wouldn't call it weak' exclaimed kagome.

'You're just lucky that I have to protect you otherwise I would beat the crap out of you' growled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat on a bench and crossed her arms ignoring Inuyasha.

After 5 min of silence Kagome broke the silence.

'Inuyasha?'

'Hmm'

'Why are you here' said Kagome?

'Well duh to protect you' he sneered at the dumb question.

'No! I mean why are you here you didn't have to be here you could just get on your life not having to waste your time on me.'

'True but actually my father forced and not to mention guilt me into having you protected otherwise I can't be what I want to be.'

'And whats that?'

'A samurai' he grinned.

'Why?'

'For a princess you ask a lot of questions.'

Kagome turned her head and blushed.

'Well I haven't really thought of it I just wanted to be one since I was a kid' he said.

'Oh'.

_Why am I telling her this? Maybe it's cause I feel comfortable telling her these things he thought._

They sat silent for a while not knowing what to say.

'So umm… what did you want to be' said Inuyasha knowing that was a stupid question but he couldn't stand the silence.

'Well I always wanted to be an artist actually' she smiled. _First time in a long time she smiled. I guess he's not so bad to talk too like a best friend that you tell them anything._

'A princess an artist!' Inuyasha cracked up of the thought.

'Well I would draw and stretch a lot of things' she growled. 'I even drew one where my ex-fiancé Kouga was sleeping.' With that memory of Kouga she stopped talking she felt a pang in her heart reminding her the event that occurred. Inuyasha noticed when she mentioned her Kouga's name she stopped talking.

'What's wrong' he asked.

'It-its nothing' stuttered Kagome.

'No really what's wrong' he asked again not dropping the subject.

'Inuyasha I'm fine let's just go back inside.'

'Not until you tell me what happened' he said so persistent.

'YOU"RE REALLY NOSY YOU NO THAT' she shouted.

'WELL YOU"RE SO STUBBORNED THAT YOU"RE DENYING THAT YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WHEN YOU DO AND DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!'

'I'M NOT DENYING THAT I HAVE A PROBLEM AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T TELL YOU '

'AND WHY NOT'

'BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO'

'Well if you don't tell me im gonna keep asking til you do' he grinned

'Go ahead it's not gonna work' she said sticking her tongue at him.

30 min later in the castle.

Inuyasha asked about 100 times asking her what happened and hasn't stopped since.

'No'

'Tell me'

'No'

'Tell me'

'NOOOO! INUYASHA LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Not til you tell me.'

Fine if it'll shut you up and stop bothering me, my ex-fiancé of 3 years ups and leaves me for some servant girl because I was getting boring to him and I'm not over what he has done seen!' Kagome erupted all her emotions on to Inuyasha.

'Wow and you said you didn't have a problem' chuckled inuyasha.

'Now leave me alone' she ran upstairs crying her eyes out.

_Wow a princess was dumped for a servant girl after 3 years. Inuyasha felt bad for having her repeat the event that has broken her heart and turned to ice._

He went to Kagome's room and knocked.

'Leave me alone Inuyasha' said Kagome sobbing.

'I just wanted to say sorry for being so rude of bugging you about your relationship. It wasn't any of my business.'

'No really' she mumbled.

But Inuyasha heard that and said 'I came here to apologize for what I did and this is what I get fine then i take back my sorry' yelled Inuyasha and he stormed off.

Leaving Kagome alone once again. She got up and wiped her tears away. She picked up a pencil and paper and began to draw. _Drawing always makes me feel better she thought. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on inuyasha after all he was trying to help. _She sighed and begun to draw. After 30 min of drawing she looked one last look at it then she got up tiptoed to Inuyasha's room and slipped it under the door. Kagome went back to her room when she finished her mission. Inuyasha saw a paper and picked it up it was a picture of him and under the picture of him was I'm sorry Kag. _Damn she can draw she got every detail right. _Inuyasha sighed got up and went to Kagome's door and knocked.

'Can i come in' he said.

'Whatever' she said and Inuyasha went in.

'I like your drawing' he said when he sat on Kagome's bed.

'Thanks' she muttered.

'Ok Im sorry that I treated you like that and I know I could never understand how that felt.' My father would try to get me to marry a girl but I would refuse so I can't relate to your situation said Inuyasha truthfully.'

'It's ok' she whispered and smiled a little.

'So you wanna see what he looked like when asleep' said Kagome getting up.

'Yea, Sure'

She got up and took out a stretch book and opened it to the middle of the book.

Inuyasha laughed so loud when he saw it.

The 2 spent the afternoon looking at Kagome's picture that she drew.

Now how's that for Chapter 6 huh guys let me no RR.

Up coming 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Mystery Killer Strikes and the Snoopy Friends**

The next morning Kagome wondered around bored to death of what to do. She decided to go out and get the mail. When she got the mail there was a package with her name on it. She picked it up and carried it inside. She was really curious of what it was so she ripped it open. Her eyes grew big and let out a scream. Everyone was awake by now and ran to see who was screaming. They headed downstairs and saw Kagome sitting down wit her head to her knees crying.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, her mother, and a few others crowded around her asking what's wrong.

'I think I know why' said Souta pointing to a head that was once part of a demons body and a letter by it saying…

_You didn't listen to my letters and I was being nice to ask you to leave. But now that you didn't you will end up like this! I will attack when you least expected as soon as you're all alone. FAREWELL PRINCESS!_

_Anonymous _

Lady Higurashi held Kagome in her arms and said 'I have no choice but to send you to the Kagoshima Kingdom' she said to Kagome stroking her hair. (Kagoshima is an actual place but it's not a kingdom, it's a city in Japan just to let you no)

'BU-But mother the killer is out there' she said shaking.

'But you're not safe here either, he'll strike and you don't when, he might even attack when you're sleep.'

Kagome sniffed.

'You will be escorted there with Inuyasha and a couple more guards incase at least we know he wont find you there and you'll be safe' she sighed hating to have her daughter move to a different kingdom.

'Bu-But what about you guys he might go after you she cried.

'For some reason he's after you but it's a risk I'm willing to make.'

Kagome looked up at her mother and hugged her. Then she looked at her friends.

'Don't worry Kagome we'll make sure no one bothers you' said Rin.

'And if they do they'll have to get through me' said Sango.

'Thanks' she said.

'You won't have to worry about that Sango cause you wont be going' said Lady Higurashi getting up.

'WHAT! But Kagome needs me and it's not fair they get to go she pointed to Miroku and Rin.'

'No it's fair they're not going either' she said.

The 3 friends complained.

'No I don't want to risk all of you too' she said getting upset.

Sango got an idea and said 'ok' and she nudge Rin aand Miroku to follow her lead.

They stopped complaining and left for the kitchen.

'Why did you say ok Kagome needs us' Rin yelled.

'Calm down Rin because I know a way to get there wit out anyone knowing' she said in a sinister way.

Miroku and Rin were scared but followed her anyway.

Meanwhile Kagome was packing a few stuff and was sobbing a bit that she had to leave her home. Inuyasha knocked on the door.

'Come in' wiping away her tears. She didn't want anyone to worry.

'Kagome are you ok' he asked stepping into the room.

'I'm fine' she said closing her bag.

He put his hand to Kagome's face and brushed her bangs that were stuck to her face from all that crying.

'Why did all this have happened to me' her eyes watered.

'What do you mean?'

'At first I was as happy as can be when I was wit Kouga but he then runs off wit some girl and leaves me heartbroken. Then some weirdo sends me threatening letters to leave my home. The next thing I no he's out to kill me the first thing when I'm alone. AND TO

MAKE THINGS WORST I HAVE TO MOVE AWAY FROM MY HOME, MY FRIENDS, AND FAMILY!' She cried.

Inuyasha hugged her to comfort her and stroked her hair to calm her down. Kagome could smell his sweet scent on his clothes.

'Hey come on don't cry there's no need to cry. Well in your situation I would cry too' he grinned.

Kagome stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha. She stared at his golden orbs and smiled. He stared back into her brown chestnut eyes and grinned.

'Thanks inuyasha' and hugged him.

'Aww…Make your move inuyasha' said Miroku as he and the 2 girls watched them hug.

'Miroku you idiot you had to ruin it didn't you' Sango smacking him in the back of his head.

'Sorry' he whined.

When the 3 looked at Inuyasha and Kagome they saw the 2 staring at them at them as if they were saying" you better run or I'll kill you". The friends ran out the door wit Inuyasha running out the door growling and cursing at them.

'Come back here you pervert and wrenches. I'll teach you not to spy on people.'

'AHHH help me' whined Sango.

'Miroku this is all your fault' said Rin trying to run even faster cause she saw Inuyasha closing onto them.

'I said I was sorry' he whimpered almost got caught by Inuyasha.

'Well it's too late I'm gonna die young cause of you' said Sango.

Kagome waited at the end of the wall blocking the rest of the 3 to run to.

'Oh no we're trapped' shrieked Sango as she stopped at the middle of the hall.

Miroku hid behind Sango to protect any beating from Kagome.

Sango whacked him in the head cause she could of swore that he was touching her butt.

They backed up from Kagome who was getting closer and saw something in her hand.

They backed up and hit Inuyasha's stomach and they stopped. They looked at him and saw him grin cracking his knuckles. Kagome lift up the bucket of water and went up to the 3 snoopy friends.

'Kagome come on don't do it please' said Rin.

'Yea Kag remember I'm your best friend' said Sango trying to convince her.

If you were my friend you wouldn't spy on people when it's none of your busy'' and lifted up above their head's and dumped the bucket of water.

'AHH I'm soaking wet' screamed Sango.

'Hey Sango looking good' said Miroku staring at her chest and grinning.

Sango looked at her shirt and noticed you see right through it she growled and gave Miroku the beating of his life. When was finished wit him she stormed to her room leaving Miroku unconscious and Kagome and inuyasha cracking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Moving**

Kagome placed her last packages in the carriages. She turned to look at her kingdom for the last time making her eyes water. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Inuyasha standing there.

'Don't worry one day we'll return here and it's gonna be alright' he said.

'Yea' she whispered.

They stared at each others eyes slowly moving closer to each other. They stopped moving Lady Higurashi and her friends came which startled them.

'Was this a bad time' Miroku said perverously at the sight of how close Inuyasha and Kagome were together.

'Shut up monk' Inuyasha spat.

'I'm really gonna miss you' said Lady Higurashi hugged tightly her daughter and gave her a kiss.

'I'm gonna miss you to mother but …can you go I can't breath' she gasped.

'O 'sorry letting go of her daughter.

'We're gonna miss you too' said Rin hugging her then letting go.

Don't forget me Miroku hugged her and reached for her butt.

'HENTAI' she slapped him. 'Don't worry I won't forget guys' said Kagome.

'KAGOME!' shouted Souta 'Don't leave me big sis' he sobbed hugging her sister.

Kagome let go of Souta and said 'I have to go I don't want to but I have to you understand.'

'But I don't want you to go he sobbed.'

'But when I return one day will be together I promise she started to cry.'

'You promise' he sniffed.

'I swear on my grave.' She smiled giving her little brother a hug.

Lady Higurashi held Souta as he cried.

'Kagome my best friend I wont say this is gonna be the last time I see you,so bye for now' she winked.

Kagome was confused what she had said but she let it go and got in the carriage along wit Inuyasha and a few guards.

Everyone waved goodbye to the princess her family, friends, and the workers of the castle. Even people from the village came to say goodbye to their princess.

She waved goodbye as the horse started to depart from the castle. She waved til they were out of sight of the castle and cried. Inuyasha held her when she cried til she feel asleep. They rode for 3 hours til they stopped for camp and for the horses to rest.

Meanwhile at the castle everyone was asleep from all the crying except the 3 friends. They packed up their stuff and sneaked out to the barn to get 3 horses. They made sure they down everything on the list.

'Lets see if we got everything' said Miroku.

Hmm…

Clothing-check,

Weapons-check

Horses-check

Food-check

Map-check

Camping tools-check

Blankets-check

Girls- he looked up at the girls and grinned

Sango whacked him in the head. 'Just check the list hentai.'

Oww jeez ok ummm…

Letter?

'Did we do that' said Miroku?

'Yea Rin is delivering it now' said Sango getting on a horse.

Rin came huffing and puffing and said i-its don-done.

'Ok let's go' said Mirkou getting on a horse followed by Rin.

'Let's hurry they're at least 4 hours ahead' said Sango tapping the horse wit her heel to run.

The 3 friends ran out to the night to meet wit their other 2 friends.

Inuyasha stayed awake to make sure nothing happened to Kagome. He listened very careful to their surroundings. But all he heard was the crickets, the sound of the guards snoring, and Kagome's deep breaths. He looked at her and moved her bangs off her beautiful face. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep he thought. _He sighed and looked up in the silent night. _What is wit me I didn't have any feelings for other girls what makes_

_her any different he thought. She's stubborn, mean, rude, an-and cute and beautiful. I guess this is what father meant she was special and rare. _I must protect Kagome at all cost he said in a whisper. Inuyasha began to get sleepy not able to stay awake he soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Fight **

Kagome awoke sleepy and felt her pillow move. She was about to scream at first but then she saw it was Inuyasha in a deep sleep. She moved his arms slowly, she didn't want to awake him since he has been up all night. Once she was free she saw all the guards were asleep as well. She decided to make breakfast so she got some food from the carriage. She gathered some wood and then she snapped two rocks together to make a spark above the wood. She made a fire and put a pan over it. She decided to make eggs.

Inuyasha's nose smelled eggs and he awoke finding Kagome awake cooking breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Kagome.

'Morning sleepy head' she said.

'Eh he said' not a morning person.

'Help yourself I need to wake the other guards then freshen up' she said getting up.

She woke up the guards then she got some clothes and went to a pond nearby. She removed her old clothes and stepped in the water washing herself. When she finished she got out, dried herself and then put on her clean clothes then headed back to camp. She found everyone full and ready to go.

'Ready to go' she said to the men.

'Ready Lady Kagome' as they loaded up and headed in the carriage.

Castle

Lady Higurashi awoke and found it really quiet. Too quiet. She looked at her daughter's old room and felt tears forming in her eyes. She held them back and went to see Sango and the others. She headed for Sango's room.

'Sango' she said but no response.

She went then to Miroku's room but he wasn't there nor responded.

She went to Rin and found no one there and no response.

She began to worry she looked around and asked servants if they have seen the 3.

All responded No. She had guards search around for them. They couldn't find them anywhere. Lady Higurashi was now worried. Then she remembered Souta and ran to his room. She found him at his room and she sighed happy he was there.

'Souta, hon do you know where Sango, Miroku, or Rin are' she said worried?

'No' he said sleepy.

'Ok go back to sleep' she ordered her son.

He soon fell asleep and she went out looking around for the 3. She couldn't find the 3 so she returned to her room and began to cry thinking the killer must have got them. But then she saw a letter on her table. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Your Majesty,_

_Please do not be mad when I tell you this. Don't worry about us either. Lady Sango, Lord Miroku, and I have gone out to seek for the princess. We fear she will need our help and are to make sure she reaches there safely. Please don't not be mad we will be fine. We will let you know when we reached there. _

_Sincerely Lady Rin, Lady Sango, and Lord Miroku_

'Oh no' Lady Higurashi worried. She now had 5 people in risked of getting killed she began to cry. Souta came in sleepy.

'Mother why are you crying' he walked up to her.

'Because Sango, Miroku, and Rin went after kagome and Inuyasha now I'm risking 5 people getting hurt' she cried.

'Don't worry mother they'll be fine' Souta hugged her.

'I hope you're right' she said.

the 3 friends

'Miroku are reading the map right' Sango said annoyed.

'Yes I am now stop whining it's that way'…'I think' he said.

'Argh…men' Sango said pissed off and snatched the map off Miroku's hands.

'Hey' he whined 'that hurt '

'Good that's for getting us lost and for trusting you with it'. 'I should have known you cant read a map' she stuck her tongue.

Rin looked at the map wit Sango. 'We need to go west past that forest' she said. 'By the looks of it we're going the right way Kagome was here.'

'So she set camp right so they a couple hours a head of us' said Rin.

They rode off not wasting anymore time.

Kagome & Inuyasha

'Inuyasha come on I'm bored' said Kagome.

'I said NO Kagome now leave me alone.'

'Please' she gave her best puppy eyes.

'What does the words No don't you understand' he shouted.

'It means nothing to me now let me do your hair' she whined like a 5 year old.

'KAGOME I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL' inuyasha shouted.

'Fine be like that' she pouted and crossed her arms.

'It's your fault you didn't pack anything to entertain yourself'

'It's not my fault that it takes this long to get to a kingdom' she said.

This gone on for 30 min til they something attacked them.

'Lady Kagome stay inside' said a guard while the others try to find what attacked them.

Inuyasha jumped out to the roof and found an arrow wit a letter on it. Inuyasha went back inside and opened it then read the letter. He gasped and put the letter away.

'Inuyasha what's that' Kagome looked suspiciously.

'Nothing' he hid the letter. _I don't want her to get worried he thought._

'You're lying let me see'

'I have nothing'

'LET ME SEE' she screamed.

Inuyasha held the letter in one hand but he had to cover both of his ears from Kagome's yelling. Kagome saw the letter and snatched it away.

'Kagome NO!'

Kagome opened the letter and read it. She her jaw dropped and was about to cry.

_I'm closer than you think. Don't think that you run away from me now. But don't worry I'll get you my dear. _

'He knows where I am Kagome' began to cry.

'Don't worry Lady Kagome we'll prote…an arrow hit a guard before he could finish.

'OMG HE'S OUT TO GET ME' she screamed.

Arrows flew out of nowhere hitting some guards. One of them hit the driver and the horses went wild.

'Kagome stay inside' said Inuyasha as he went to control the horses.

He had the horse ran faster so they could dodge the arrows. They headed into the forest to blend in avoiding any arrows. Kagome breathed hard and fast she frightened she was gonna die.

'Kagome are you alright' Inuyasha said.

'Does it look like I'm alright' she screamed

'Relax it's gonna be ok' he said

'How can I when I'm about to die' she cried

'How's panicking and crying going to help he said calm and smoothly.

'inuyasha I'm scared, I'm so scared' she held onto him

'it's ok we'll get through wit this' he said calmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Fight II**

Inuyasha hid Kagome in a safe place while he went to see if there was any guards that survived. He went back to the field and saw all the guards that have come lying motionless. He checked each one if they breathed at all. One of the guys had indeed survived but was weak.

'Lord Inu-Inuyasha' he called.

Inuyasha rushed to his side and said 'are you alright'

'I'm no-not gonna survive' he gasped trying to breath. The arrow in his back had almost hit his heart.

'Don't say such thing' he growled

'I have to tell you something' he gasped

'What is it?'

'Tell Lady Kagome we tried and we are sorry.' 'Also that I have seen the killer ….

'What! You know is the killer! Tell me this instant!'

'The killer…he coughed…the killer is none other than …cough…Naraku. Then he died.

'NARAKU' he growled. Then he heard a scream.

"KAGOME" he shouted and ran back to Kagome.

He looked for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He smelt her scent and it was strong. It was mixed it Naraku's. He ran as fast as he can to save Kagome.

3 friends

The 3 friends had their horses ran as fast as they can. If they are to catch up to Kagome and Inuyasha they needed to hurry.

'GUYS' Sango yelled 'slow down' when she noticed bodies ahead.

'OMG what happened here' said Miroku as he looked around them laid dead bodies.

'These are Kagome's guards!' Said Rin.

'We got to find them' said Sango.

They split up to search for them. After 20 minutes of looking Miroku called out he had found the carriage.

'Who did this' Sango yelled furious.

'I don't know but I don't see Kagome or Inuyasha's body anywhere here I think they were kidnapped by the killer' said Rin worried.

'Well we better find them and the killer cause when I do' Sango took out an arrow and shot it at Miroku. Who lucky ducked it. Miroku and Rin where scared what Sango was gonna do. They got on their horses and rode off.

Kagome and Inuyasha

'Let go off me creep do you know who I am' Kagome screamed and shouted.

Might as well stop struggling my dear you're just gonna make it worst the hooded figure said. There was 2 other figures following as well (Kagome doesn't know who it is don't spoil the surprise)

Kagome was scared what he was gonna do she couldn't even see his face.

'Where are you taking me'

'You'll see my dear the hooded person said'

They climbed up a mountain and headed to highest point. She was carried off to a cliff which was 100ft deep and not to mention had spikes on the ground. Kagome saw how high she was and she shrieked. She was not a fan with heights. She screamed and hollered to be put down. The hooded figure tossed her on the ground 5 inches from her death.

'Why are you doing this and why to me?'

'Simple princess I want revenge he said.'

'But what did I do?'

'Because I'm taking what is rightfully mine'

Kagome tried to stall as much time as possible 'And that has to do wit me how?'

'Because your family killed my father and took his kingdom!' 'I was to be king til he died and I was banned from the land.'' I lost my life I had to live a life as a peasant when I was supposed to be a king!'

_This story is so familiar I don't remember though she thought._

'I didn't know what happened to my father nor knew where I came from til I met someone who was a loyal friend to him.' 'Once I found out I plotted to figure out how to get my revenge.' 'Then I heard you where to inherit the throne.' He snickered. 'That's how I get my revenge to KILL THE DAUGHTER OF THE MURDER OF MY FATHER! He stepped closer to the princess. 'Now let us continue this shall we'

'WAIT! Uhh You still didn't answer my question, Who are you?'

'Pity your wasting time but if you are to know the one responsible for your death I might as well show you.' He took off his hood and revealed a guy wit cold blue eyes.

'NARAKU!' She screamed.

'I see the memory is coming back to you.'

'Who are the other two she shouted!'

'Why these two are the one's who remained loyal to my father.' The 2 hooded people revealed themselves as Kauga, and Kanna.

'Now that is over I must kill you Lady Kagome pulling out a knife'

Inuyasha climbed the mountain as the scent grew stronger. _If he touches my Kagome I swear I'll kill him _the thought made him growled.

He ran and saw Kagome at the edge and Naraku wit the knife.

He pounced and knocked the knife out of Naraku's hand.

'Why isn't it Inuyasha' said Naraku.

'H-how do you know him Kagome confused.'

'His father helped your father kill my father and his loyal subjects' Naraku growled.

'You betrayed them don't fill her mind wit your crap' inuyasha growled.

Kanna and Kauga pounced on Inuyasha making him fall.

'Hmm…seems you have fallen in love wit the maiden' chuckled Naraku and he punched Inuyasha in the face.

'Naraku you bastard I'll KILL YOU' he yelled struggling to get free.

Naraku punched him again in the face. Kagome got so mad she ran and tackled down Naraku.

'YOU BITCH' said Naraku wiping the blood of his lip. 'I'll teach you to not meddle in other people's business.' Naraku held Kagome in the neck and tighten his grip aking her chock.

'KAGOME!' said Inuyasha he used his feet to knock Kauga and Kanna to the floor unconscious making him free. He tackled Naraku to the ground and puncked him til he was unconscious.

Kagome fell back and tried to breath in air.

'Are you ok Kagome he said looking at her.'

'Yea I'm alright she grinned are you?'

'Im fine' then he noticed she had a cut.

'You got cut let me see' said Inuyasha making sure it wasn't deep.

Naraku regain conscious and got up.

He ran to Inuyasha limping.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome saw Naraku coming this way.

Inuyasha looked back and he saw Naraku. He tried dodging it but it hit him in the leg.

'Now to finish you off' he laughed.

Kagome threw a rock at him. 'NO you want me not him leave him alone.' Kagome ran away down hill. He growled and ran after her.

KAGOME! Inuyasha screamed trying to get up.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs can take her. She saw Naraku catching up wit her. She tried to lose him but she couldn't. She tripped and fell over. She tried to get up but Naraku caught up and knocked her to the ground again.

'You gonna die my dear and when you do I'm gonna kill that hanyou of yours' he whispered in her ear.

Kagome cried knowing this is the end of her. Just then 'WHOOSHH'….splat.

Naraku stood there motionless letting go of Kagome. Kagome looked at him and saw an arrow in his back. She moved away from him but he caught her leg.

'I'm not done wit you yet.' He growled.

Then another 'Whoosh' another arrow hit him but in the head. Naraku fell to the floor and laid there dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Going Back Home and the Wedding**

Kagome looked up and saw Sango wit a bow and arrow in her hand.

'No one touches Kagome when I'm around' she said in a dangerous voice.

Sango dropped her bow and arrow and ran to Kagome and hugged her.

'Are you alright he didn't hurt you right'she said worried looking to find any injuries.

'I'm ok Sango you came just in time thanks' Kagome hugged her friend.

'I thought I almost lost my best friend' she sobbed

'Hey, but you didn't and I thank you'

Sango sniffed and said 'come on lets go find the others'

'Others?'

Sango how'd you get here and who else is wit you?' said kagome

'Well I told you that it wasn't gonna be the last time we see each other' she grinned. 'And other than me Miroku and Rin are here and it's good thing too.'

'For once I'm glad too' she giggled

'Come on the others are probably worried about you' Sango said getting up.

The two headed back to find Inuyasha, Rin, and Miroku waiting for them. They had Kanna and Kauga who was still knocked out.

'Let's go home guys' said Kagome tired out.

'How do we get home said Inuyasha'?

'Duh horse' Sango pointed to 3 horses.

'Inuyasha and Kagome get one, Rin gets one with Kanna and Kauga, and you wit me Sango' Miroku grinned.

'WHAT SINCE WHEN' she shouted.

'Since you don't have one said Rin taking the last horse.'

'Aww that's wrong guys especially since I came up wit this idea to come here and practically save Kagome you go and ditch me leaving me wit a pervert' she pouted.

'Well it's either that or you walk' said Rin as she rode off Inuyasha following her.

'If you try anything monk I swear you'll turn inside out' she glared at him and got on.

'Why Sango I'm hurt you would think of such thing' he faked a sad face.

'That's because you would' she said holding onto him as they took off catching up wit the other 2 horses.

'Inuyasha' said Kagome as they rode through the night.

'Why did you save me?'

'Because…because it was my job' he lied.

'Inuyasha tell me the truth' she glared at him.

He could fell her glare burning through him so he told the truth.

'Because I lo-love you I guess' he said.

He turned to look at her. She was shining like the stars.

'Really?'

'Yes Kagome I love you'

'I love you too and thank you for rescuing me' she kissed him and fell asleep.

They continued to travel back to Sakura Kingdom. When they arrived they were tired and weary. The guards saw Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang approaching.

'Lady Kagome are you and Lord Inuyasha alright' seeing the cuts on her and Inuyasha.

'Yes but first please inform my mother I have arrived and Naraku is gone.' They were confused about the Naraku part but went off to tell the Queen. By the time the queen and Souta heard they ran to see her.

'Omg Kagome, Inuyasha you're alright I was so scared.'

'I've missed you so' Souta hugged his sister and she hugged him back.

'I've missed you too and we're alright mother the killer who was Naraku is gone.'

Lady Higurashi was confused so Kagome told the story. Which took about 30 minutes.

I should have known she sighed then she said 'You 3 she glared at the 3.'

The 3 stood frozen remembering what they have done.

'You 3 left without telling me in person so you left and you have disobeyed.'

'Then you Sango' she stared at her 'had killed the killer that was after my daughter and had returned her safely'. She sighed 'I'm grateful you didn't listen to me and she smiled'. She hugged Sango, Miroku and Rin.

'You see your Majesty I was right and I was the one who came up wit the plan' Sango bragged as they head inside.

'Mother can you handle more good news' asked Kagome

'Yes what is it kagome'

'Well me and Inuyasha decided to get married' said Kagome

'OMG this day couldn't get any better' her mother shrieked happily.

'Inuyasha smiled and Kagome smiled back and they kissed.

WEEKS later Kagome and Inuyasha got married.

Everyone was there family, friends, villagers, and more people from other kingdoms have come to congratulate the newly wed. Miroku as the best man, Sango and Rin as the brides maid. Inuyasha and Kagome said their wedding vows and their I dos and they kissed. Everyone cheered. Kagome threw her bouquet off flowers many girls tried to catch it. Guess who caught it none other than SESSHOUMARU!

The couple lived happily Kagome was back to happy as can be no longer an ice princess but an artist and Inuyasha was a samurai approved by his father. Sango and Miroku tried going out 5 times but Miroku couldn't keep his hands off her butt. Rin and Sesshoumaru started going out and lil Souta found himself a girlfriend. Hmm…everyone wins.


End file.
